Beautiful
by TheEvilBunny
Summary: He had never seen her that way before. At that moment...she was the only beautiful he could see. RobRae OneShot


**Author's Note:** I just finished studying for the UPCAT college entrance exam so…my mind isn't working properly at the moment, but I still insist on writing a new fic…please bear with me. College is, like, two years away, though…but there's nothing like an early start! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of this fic.

Robin entered the rec room, and it looked weird and messy, just as it usually was: Cyborg and Beastboy playing Attack of the Evil Monkey Droids VI with their eyes glued to the wide screen TV, neglecting their dishwashing duties once again; Starfire stuffing spoonfuls of mustard into her mouth, and hair clips poking out of her red hair; Raven, in front of the wide window, meditating; and the boy wonder, barely analyzing his surroundings, his thoughts were in another distant world…the world of Slade, probably…most likely.

But at the moment, his thoughts were in something…someone else.

His eyes traveled around the room, as he made his way to the couch, right beside Cyborg and Beastboy. He stretched his arms wide on the back of the sofa then placed his metal-toed boots on the table.

He could hear the high voice of his tamaranean friend behind him.

"Friend, Robin! Would you wish to join me in the feasting of the scrumptious meal by which you call mustard?" She held out a tray with a mustard bottle on it. Her high, screechy voice sent shivers down Robin's spine.

"Uh…no thanks, Star…I've…already eaten." He smiled back and Starfire went back to the dining table where the bottles of mustard were aligned.

Robin scanned the room again, and then stopped at the levitating figure near the window. Cyborg and Beastboy's loud taunts at each other seemed to vanish. She was all he could see…all he could hear…all her could feel.

There she was, indulged into the meditating trance inside her Nevermore.

Her chant slipped from her lips.

He could hear her, even from that far distance. Her voice ringing in his ears, as he felt his own lips move to follow her chant.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…" His voice was barely even a whisper.

His eyes never darted away from her petite figure.

Her skin was pale but was now in light shades of orange and purple from the sunset outside.

Her hair, a darker shade of her eyes, barely touched her shoulders. Each strand, as if they were positioned perfectly to frame her petite face.

The red gem on her forehead glistened with every movement of her relaxed brows.

She had thick lashes that outlined her eyes…her eyes…her eyes…they were closed now, but whenever they were opened, he would find himself staring at those lilac swirls absent-mindedly.

He had never seen Raven this way before. Even worse, he had never seen ANYONE like this before. Not Terra, not Bumblebee, not even Starfire. It was extraordinary.

It was at that rare moment that he felt his eyes burning; forcing himself not to blink, and miss even just one second of the Raven he was looking at now.

If she were right beside Starfire at that moment, she would look flawless, and Starfire would be a mere speckle of dust that only spoiled the magnificent vista.

Raven looked…beautiful.

Raven flinched and his eyes quickly moved away, hoping that she didn't notice that he was staring at her…admiring her.

He could see from the corner of his eye that she looked uneasy. Her brows furrowed and she changed her position slightly, lowering her hands.

Robin felt uneasy too, but he didn't show it.

He could hear himself saying "don't move" or "stay put" inside his mind. He didn't want her to change from how she looked now. Everything just fell into place.

He turned his head slightly to look at Starfire from the corner of his eye.

The auburn hair that fell to her waistline did match her green eyes. She had a slim, tall figure. But that was all he could say about her. Not details…no other compliments…nothing. He could not find a one word that described Starfire. Beautiful? No…she wasn't. Extraordinary? That's too much… Common? Probably. Widespread? Maybe she's more than that…

Whatever she was…it was nothing compared to beautiful. Nothing compared to Raven.

He strained to beat the urge to look back at Raven. He forced his eyes to look anywhere else but her. They went all around the wide screen TV but they felt restless. He gave in after his head felt like breaking itself off his neck, and his eyeballs felt like rolling off his eye sockets. It didn't feel right.

There she was again, still in her trance.

He didn't think, he stared…then found himself lost again.

He stopped; he had finally found a word for Starfire.

Starfire was pretty.

Pretty…that was the word he was looking for.

Starfire had long red hair that fell to her waisline, her eyes were green and her figure was tall and slim…that made her pretty. Not too common, but not too rare. Not too stunning but not too bland. Not too beautiful, but not too…uh…unattractive. Just pretty.

But he didn't want pretty…he wanted beautiful. And he found that in Raven…and Raven alone.

**Author's Note:** I have no idea where I got that…It just popped out of my head when I was reading Long After Midnight by Iris Johansen…which had absolutely nothing to do with it…so…this is pretty much what happens when a plot pops. Don't mind this…please just review…

Review!

Review!

…

Review!


End file.
